Steven's Game of Thrones
by Azrael Soul Hunter
Summary: Red Comet transport Steven and Peridot to the world of Westeros. What they gonna do in this brutal and cold world of hatred and betray and how they can survive in Westeros if even the one execution is too much for them. Well they still have themselves, right? So enjoy this story and don't kill me for this. And if G.R.R.M. read this then DON"T KILL TYRION AND JON!


**Yes I know George R.R Martin is going to kill me, but I don't care about that so here it is ,,The most horrible crossover of all time" Songs of ice and fire and Steven universe WUHUHU hu hu. Uhh what I'm doing with my life? Please don't kill me but that was too hard to resist this revelation. So enjoy this horrible story and leave some reviews. Oh and don't think I save some characters I'm mad but don't that mad. So prepare yourself here it is hybrid of one of my favourite cartoons and books series.**

Chapter 1

Steven new Universe

This was sunny, beautiful day in Beach city, birds were singing, sea cools down the hot sand on the beach with her cold, nice touch. But in front of some barn emotions was very nervous. Few days ago one new crystal gem has show up and join to the Crystal gem team, but she did that with big reluctance. Only reason why she did that was the Cluster, the giant fusion of gems what can destroy the earth and one hybrid of gem and human who was only one who ever show her what is friendship. He was the only one who cared about her. And she cared about him too. But let's end this stupid retrospection and start real story. ''Hey Peridot, did you know that here today is going to be the Meteor Shower? It's going to be AWESOME.'' Steven was very excited when he said that  
''WHAT!? Meteors are going to fall on US!? We must ran away from this planet! This can awake the Cluster and destroy this planet and..'' Peridot think that's mean a apocalypse, but she was stopped with her panic by Steven  
''Peridot, wait, we are only gonna see those meteors, they wont hit earth, they will be burned in atmosphere.'' Steven calmed her down with every detail.  
''Uhh, I'm sorry but it's first time when I'm gonna see the meteors and this all mess with Cluster it's just overloading me.'' Peridot was very embarassed because of her reaction.  
''Well it's nothing wrong, this is my first time with meteors too and we don't have to worry about the Cluster, Pearl did the analysis and Cluster is going to awake in few months not days, so we can rest for now.'' For Steven that was good but Peridot has things to worry about.  
''I know but what if Yellow Diamond army will attack us or Pearl is wrong (like always on Homeworld) and Cluster will active when we watch that or..'' Then Peridot realize that she panic again. She recognize that when Steven give her a hug.  
''Are you feel better?'' Steven very cared about her "Yes I'm feel better now'' Peridot feel on her face strange warm feeling. "Well I'm think here will be good view on that Meteor shower Oh and I invite Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, it's going to be at 10.00 p.m'' Steven said that when he stopped hugging her. ''All right, I'll be here here then.'' For some reason she was disappointed that he invite the rest hours later

This night was perfect to watch the Meteor shower. Stars were on sky and Steven and his friends were not far from the barn this place was perfect to watch this beautiful event. Steven was full of energy, this was very important to him, but no one can imagine what is going to happend on that night.

''Oh wow, I can't believe I'm going to see the meteors'' Steven was very excited when he think about that

''Yes Steven we are happy too, but you know we saw that hundred times, why you invite us if you know that?'' Pearl was very confused why he invite them.

''Because it's important thing to me and Peridot it's first time when we are going to see the Meteor shower and this kind of events are better with friends.'' For Pearl that was enough to stay and enjoy this with them  
''Yeah Pearl, lay down, Steven wants to watch it with us, so stop destroying that mo...wait Peridot it's you first time when you see the Meteors?'' Amethyst asked Peridot with just bow her head as the yes. Then Amethyst start laughing.  
'' hahaha Oh, wow so how old you are if you newer saw something like that?'' Before she could answer Steven with big excited watch the sky. Meteors are finally falling down. Peridot was surprised how beautiful it was. She sat down in next to Steven. This was delightful view.  
''Wow it's just I..I can't find a word on that.'' Peridot was just charmed when she saw that. This was like stars who wants touch the sea. And red star lead them to their target.(Wait red star?)  
On the sky was one red Meteor. Garnet looks very nervous when she saw that. This was like general in red armor who lead his knights to great battle. This was incredible. Peridot recognize that she holding the Steven hand, but oh thanks stars he was too distracted to recognize that. That was surprising because she starts to like that. Then Steven's gem starts glowing with some energy.  
''Steven we must go to the temple, now'' Garnet then grab Steven but he resist.  
''But why?'' Steven did not know what is happening  
''I said NOW!'' When Garnet screamed at him Steven was very scared. Then he starts to fly and Peridot with him. Peridot was trying to get her hand back, but this was impossible. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were trying to get them back on the ground. Then from the red Meteorite was coming some kind of laser what hits Peridot and Steven, then they just disappeared.  
''STEVEN, where is my STEVEN, that was Yellow Diamond or Homeworld *snob* WHERE IS HE!?'' Pearl just screamed into the heaven. That was too much for her  
''And Peridot'' Amethyst remind Pearl about her  
''Oh and she'' Pearl did not care very much about her  
''We must believe that Steven can handle this, I know he can'' Garnet was the only one who did not worry, because she saw a future, very brutal future.

Steven POV

When this strange laser hit him an Peridot they fall in some kind of portal. There was many colours. Peridot screamed like she see a ghost and Steven screamed too. This was like all eternity for them. Then some gate was opened and they fall this was some place on the north there was only **SNOW.** Steven create the bubble to mitigate the fall for two of them. They fall in some kind of valley. When Steven disabled the bubble Peridot looks very scared.  
''W..what is this white thing!?''  
''Peridot this is snow it's like rain but when it's very cold the water is turning into snow and ice what's mean the frozen water.'' Peridot looks very relaxed when she heard that.''Umm Peridot, you can leave my hand, o..of course if you want.'' When Steven said that she quickly take her hand away and she feels again this strange warm feeling on her face. This strange situation was stopped by some noises this was like horses and armors. Steven and Peridot quickly came to the source of those noises and they saw some group of man in the valley. Every of them have some kind of weapon beside the youngest of them. There was someone with tied hands.  
'' _Maybe he did something bad_ '' Steven think about what is going on there.'' Steven you have some abilities to hear what they doing or something'' Peridot asked him very quietly with angry face.  
''I don't know but I can try'' After those words he tried to think about better hearing. ''And it's worked'' Words of Peridot was very noisy even if that was a whisper. ''Y..Yes, Ouch, please now don't say anything.'' Steven was that quiet as he can, then he starts listening. Then tied man in black suit, without ears and one finger was lied on one stump. Then one young man give the big human a giant, black like smoke and wide like hand. Steven was scared because he knows what that means, now the warrior starts speaking, his voice was hard like stone.  
''In the name of Robert from house of Baratheon, first of that name, king of Andals, Rhoynars and the first mens, in verdict of Eddard from house of Starks, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north I condemn you to death'' After those words he raised his sword with his two hands high above his hand. Then one of the boys say to other one (Jon and Bran)  
''Hold tight you horse, and don't look away father will know if you did that.'' Steven then know that he is their father. Then their father cut the head of the prisoner. Steven and Peridot can't believe on what they saw.  
'' **HE KILLED HIM!?** '' they said it in the same time and that was not funny.

 **ALL right end of chapter one woohoo. Please don't kill me I have many stories to tell. And it's gonna be very, very long journey. I don't continue that when I'll be in part where the last book has end. I don't want to create continuations because I'm not Martin. So until the last book will not be read by me or to the Death of the Martin, I'll not continue. And please, please don't kill, but if you like it then look at my other stories and say what you think about them. And remember ,,Winter is Coming'' And again I'm not going to save ANY CHARACTER!**


End file.
